deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey
Rey, born Rey Palpatine and later known as Rey Skywalker, is one of the three protagonists of the Skywalker Saga, serving as the protagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rey vs Chris Griffin * Rey vs Korra * Krystal vs. Rey * Rey vs Travis Touchdown (Abandoned) * Wonder Woman VS Rey (Completed) Possible Opponents *Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft) *Korra (Avatar) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (Marvel) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) History A former scavenger of the desert planet Jakku, Rey then encountered Resistance droid BB-8 and former stormtrooper Finn (FN-2187) as well as Han Solo and Chewbacca.With them, she ventured to deliver BB-8 to the Resistance, as he possessed a piece of a map to the location of the legendary Luke Skywalker. Additionally, Rey later discovered that she is an extremely powerful and skilled Force-sensitive being. When she rejected these powers and the cosmic responsibilities that came with them, she was captured by the First Order's Force-sensitive warrior Kylo Ren. He probed her mind to find see the map, but Rey then accidentally awakened her Force powers and resisted the dark warrior and eventually escaped. Once she returned to the Resistance base, she then went on a journey to be trained by Luke Skywalker, having discovered his whereabouts. Upon receiving training from the reluctant Jedi Grandmaster and learning what happened the night Kylo Ren killed Luke's students, Rey set off to bring Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) back to the light. However, she soon learned it was a trap made by Snoke . As she was about to be killed, she was helped by Ren and the two of them temporarily combined forces and defeated Snoke and his praetorian guards. When Rey tried to convince Ren to come back, he still would not. As the last of the Resistance made their way to escape while Luke held off Kylo Ren, Rey aided in their escape and got them into the Millennium Falcon. However, when Luke passed on into the Force, Rey took Luke's mantle as the last surviving Jedi in the galaxy. She later discovered that she was the granddaughter of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious . Just like Luke, she resisted from the dark side took down the First Order, saved Ben Solo and became a Jedi Knight. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Rey Palpatine (formerly) *Alias: Rey Skywalker (self-proclaimed; currently), Kira, The Girl, The Scavenger, Pathetic Child (by Snoke), Foolish Child (also by Snoke), Nothing (by Kylo Ren), Empress Palpatine (by Darth Sidious) *Occupations: Scavenger (formely), Jedi Knight *Paternal granddaughter of Darth Sidious *Born at around 15 ABY *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 119lbs *Age: Around 19 to 20 years *Trained by Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Powers and Abilities *The Force **Telekinesis ***Force Push ***Force Pull ***Saber Throw **Telepathy ***Mind Probe ***Mind Trick **Taming Beasts **Force Vision **Force Sense **Force Healing **Force Jump **Battle Meditation **Force Space **Force Lightning *Lightsaber Skills *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Skilled Staff Fighter *Skilled Markswoman *Master Pilot *Master Engineer *Multilingualism Equipment *Quarterstaff *NN-14 blaster pisto *First Lightsaber *Second Lightsaber *Third Lightsaber Feats *Managed to swiftly climb up a large structure that, according to her estimations, was taller than a hundred meters *At least as strong as Finn as proven by the fact that she could quickly overpower him *After embracing the power of the Force, was strong enough to duel and defeat Kylo Ren while he was severely wounded and weakened in the Force after murdering his father *Luke Skywalker described her power as so immense and raw that it scared him and reminded him of Ben Solo, previously his student, who had a similar connection to the Force *Stalemated Kylo Ren in a telekinetic Force struggle for Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber in their second confrontation, leading to the lightsaber being broken in half *Incapacitated a pair of thugs, then proceeded to knock out a Talz *Easily kicked down a thug *Kicked and clubbed two thugs into submission *Landed several kicks and punches on an assailant, knocking him unconscious *Swept a man off his feet and knocked him out with her quarterstaff *Kicked Kylo Ren down *Kylo Ren could not match the strength of Rey's swing *Overpowered Kylo Ren's grip, forcing his lightsaber to the floor *Knocked down Finn *Lifted a great deal of rock towards the end of the Battle of Crait *Her telekinetic grip over a lightsaber overpowered an injured Kylo Ren's hold over it *While meditating, telekinetically started shaking and cracking a ledge, while also lifting and collapsing various rocks *Force pushed a Praetorian Guard *Pulled a First Order transport with the Force in another Force tug-of-war with Kylo Ren *Destroyed said transport with Force lightning, albeit by accident *Knocked a weapon out of a man's hand before he could even blink *Ran fast enough that the First Order Stormtroopers, canonically ahead of the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers, couldn't properly shoot her *Leaped away from Kylo Ren's attack, dodging it *She and Kylo Ren reacted to the charging Praetorian Guards *Dodged a strike from one guard, then reacted to another guard’s attempt to take her out and finally ducked under a third guard’s windmill kick *Rey’s lightsaber is a “wheel of blue fire“ *Blocked Darth Sidious' lightning after firing *Managed to swiftly climb up a large structure that, according to her estimations, was taller than a hundred meters despite the intense heat of the Jakku sun heating up the metal that seeped through her makeshift gloves *Endured a close-range explosion *Took a blaster pistol shot to the right shoulder and, although injured, her right arm was still functional *Defeated Kylo Ren in a lightsaber fight without any Jedi training *Discovered by herself that she was force-sensitive *Mind-controled a First Order Stormtrooper during her first try at using her powers *Saved Finn by defeating Kylo Ren *Resisted Snoke's initial attempt to telekinetically draw her close *Both Luke and Snoke stated that Rey was Kylo Ren's equal, and Luke even feared it. *Resisted the telepathic probes of Kylo Ren, then proceeded to telepathically attack him *Found Luke on Ach-To *Sensed a nexus of light and darkness on Ach-To, and realized that Luke closed himself off from the Force *Outflew several First Order Stormtroopers and their TIE-fighters *Escaped from Jakku from the First Order in the Millennium Falcon with Finn *Shot down several Stormtroopers *Perfected several staff-fighting techniques out of necessity on Jakku *Stomped a pair of thugs *Fought and overpowered Luke *Fought and bested Snoke's Praetorian Guards alongside Kylo Ren *Discovered through Luke's old notes the existence of a device called a Sith wayfinder, which would point the way to the Sith planet of Exegol, where Sidious resided *Using her ability to heal others, Rey was able to tame a vexis snake *Sneaked into Kylo Ren's quarters aboard the First Order command ship where she retrieved the Sith dagger *Was able to heal Ben Solo of a mortal wound she herself inflicted *With Ben Solo, defeated the Knights of Ren together with Luke and Leia's lightsabers *Finally killed Sidious for good with the aid of all the Jedi that came before *Built her own yellow-bladed lightsaber sometime after defeating Sidious *Renamed herself "Rey Skywalker" after rejecting her lineage as a Palpatine *Became a Jedi Knight by the end of the sequel trilogy Weaknesses *Is not fully trained in the use of the Force or the Lightsaber, as she is just getting used to using them *Not as powerful as more experienced Force users, like Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Luke or her grandfather Palpatine *Her Mind Trick does not work on individuals with a strong will **It took her three tries to master it *Still only human *Was deeply distracted by an increasing amount of visions of the dark side of the Force *Initially failed to connect with the Jedi of the past *Died from deflecting Palpatine's Force lightning with Luke and Leia's lightsabers until Ben Solo revived her by transferring his life force into her Trivia *Rey's actress Daisy Ridley officially denies labeling Rey as a 'Mary Sue' because "the word Mary Sue is sexist." Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Staff Users Category:Star Wars Characters